


Annoying Things

by Celuth



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very Grump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celuth/pseuds/Celuth
Summary: A direct sequel to my Halloween story 'Sugar and Blood'.Now free from the Mad King's Labyrinth, Nickori the grouchy necromancer confuses himself while escorting the stupid human he accidentally rescued home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435125) by [Celuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celuth/pseuds/Celuth). 



The voices behind him were incessant. Nickori kept pace ahead, doing his best to ignore the pair but it was a struggle. Every now and then he even caught himself actively _listening_. Once in a while he’d wish their troupe would be attacked by a pack of roaming skelk but no such luck yet. At least they were no longer trapped within the derelict labyrinth of underwhelming horrors and tooth decay, instead now trekking through the far more familiar Caledon forest.

As they crested a small hill, a lake came into view glistening in the blistering late afternoon sun. Rapid, slapping footsteps hurried up to his side.

“Coo!” Toolamoo exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot. The quaggan looked from Nickori to the water several times. “Perfect find. Quaggan go catch food for us! And get damp too. Sun so hot…”

Nickori hid a grimace, glancing down at her. She’d been out of the water a long while and her skin was drying. He couldn’t very well tell her no. Though she _had_ been the one to open that blasted door in the first place. He rolled his eyes, pushing the thought away.

“Good plan,” he said begrudgingly. “I guess I am kinda hungry.”

To Toolamoo’s other side was his second companion – a stupid and irritating creature named Jaken. A _human_ , no less. Nickori had never had any good experiences with _those_. This one had yet to attempt to physically assault or rob him though, so he was doing his best to be open minded. Not that Jaken would have had any hope in a confrontation between the two of them but that wasn’t the point. Of course, maybe that in itself was why he was acting so amicable? Nickori scowled, well aware he was overthinking things.

Jaken opened his mouth to speak, noticed Nickori glaring at him, and closed it with the sag of his shoulders.

The three of them made their way down the other side of the hill to the thin, dirt bank of the lake. Rather than shooting into the water like a graceful and majestic marine creature, Toolamoo excitedly waddled up to the water’s edge and loudly splashed her way in until it was deep enough that she could no longer walk. Then she was gone, leaving Nickori and Jaken stood awkwardly next to each other on the bank.

They remained like that for what felt like an inordinate amount of time until Nickori finally forced himself to move, sitting on a nearby log. Toolamoo would be gone for a while. Finally he’d get a little peace and quiet. He sighed and stretched, all ready to get lost in his own world.

Then Jaken sat on the other end of the log. He left a big gap between the two of them but he was _there_. Nickori narrowed his eyes at him. Jaken cringed and looked down at his lap.

“Is… is it far from here to Queensdale?” he asked.

“Yes,” Nickori said flatly.

“Oh,” he replied, shoulders shrinking in.

Nickori scowled out over the lake. He knew the human just wanted to get back into his depth. He just wasn’t particularly happy to have to be the one babysitting him.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Jaken said, voice small. “I’d never get back without you. I… I’d still be in that labyrinth. Or… dead.”

“Probably dead,” Nickori replied. He looked over to Jaken—head down, face pale—and felt a pang of guilt. The sylvari exhaled sharply. “Eh, I’m heading that way anyway. It’s no problem.”

It was a huge problem. Nickori would rather have a picnic in the heart of Maguuma than go to human lands. But since he didn’t leave the stupid creature in the Labyrinth, he now felt somewhat responsible for his safety. Nickori scowled. How irritating.

“I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to you.”

“I know,” Nickori said through grit teeth. “You already said that. A few times.”

“Right…” Jaken folded his arms across his stomach, chewing his lip.

Nickori worried for a moment that Jaken was going to say something else but he took the hint and remained silent. They sat quietly for a few minutes while Nickori did his very best to ignore the human, staring out over the lake. The water was like a mirror. The day was quiet. Peaceful. And yet Nickori couldn’t relax.

“You told Toolamoo you found that door because you were hiding from your father’s party,” he said finally. “Why?”

Jaken perked up. “You were listening?”

“Obviously,” Nickori growled. “Or I wouldn’t know, would I?”

“Sorry,” Jaken said with a grimace. “My… father. He doesn’t like me so much. So I just stay out of his way most of the time.”

Nickori looked at him, puzzled. Eventually he said: “I don’t understand human families.”

“Neither do I,” Jaken said with a sad little smile. Nickori frowned at him, even more confused. “Do… do sylvari have parents?”

“We have a mother,” he replied after a moment of hesitation. “But I don’t think it’s the same.”

Silence again and once more it wasn’t the nice peaceful break he’d been hoping for. It was awkward and unpleasant. The human sat with a frown, clearly thinking about his dysfunctional, meaty family.

“So why do you want to go back to your father if he’s such a prat?” Nickori asked.

“I never said he was,” Jaken said defensively.

The sylvari made a face and shrugged. “Sounds like one. If you’re gonna avoid him, you may as well do it properly.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he said, voice quiet. Quieter, Nickori noted. He was very soft spoken for a human, despite how much he talked.

Nickori let a few seconds pass while he thought about what to say. He didn’t know why he felt the need to say anything. It’s not like he _cared_. “If you never leave, you’ll never find somewhere to go.”

Jaken stared at the ground for a moment. “I guess you’re right. I…” He sighed. “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Just pick a road and follow it,” Nickori said with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter where you’re going, just that you’re going. You’ll always find someone who’ll pay for help, whether you’re killing bandits or lifting boxes. It doesn’t matter. You’ll get by. You’ve just got to _go_.”

He noticed Jaken was staring at him and he scowled. It was mostly in annoyance at himself for rambling but Jaken looked away quickly.

“I… my father would never allow it.”

Nickori groaned and stood, pacing away from the infuriating human. “You’re not getting this, are you?”

“I guess not,” Jaken replied. “I’d like to.” He sagged. “I’m just scared.”

Nickori turned back to him. “When aren’t you scared?”

Jaken opened his mouth. Then closed it again. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Nickori folded his arms across his chest as Jaken attempted the frightfully difficult task of thinking. Eventually, the human tensed, his brows knitting together.

“You’re right. I’m always scared at home. Why do I want to go back there?” He peered up at Nickori as though actually expecting an answer. “What’s the difference if I’m scared somewhere else?”

After a moment, Nickori shrugged at him. “I dunno,” he snapped. “That’s what I’m getting at.”

Jaken stood abruptly, a wide smile bursting onto his face. “I… I’m not going back. That’s it. I’m done. I’m free! I’m finally free!” He laughed, face full of delight. “I’m never going back! Never going home! I can go anywhere in the world! Anywhere in this massive, dangerous… unknown… alone…”

Nickori frowned at him. “You’re looking more pale than usual.”

He started gasping. “Oh, no, I’m fine… I just…” He put his hands to the sides of his face. “I mean… uuuuhh!”

“Woah, calm down,” Nickori said, darting forward and grabbing him by the arms before he keeled over. The sylvari gave him a shake and their eyes met. “Look, just breathe! You can at least do _that_ , can’t you?”

Jaken nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his air intake. Nickori watched him for a long few moments while the human remembered how to stay alive. _Stupid creature_ , he thought with less venom than he’d anticipated. The human was upset and unwell and Nickori did not like it. He didn’t know why but he didn’t. He squeezed Jaken’s arms and gave him a gentle shake, holding him at arm’s length.

“Stop that,” he said, frowning.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jaken gasped. “I’m trying.”

Nickori chewed the inside of his cheek, considering the best course of action, before carefully pushing Jaken down to sit on the grassy bank. That seemed to help a little. Nickori stood next to him and crossed his arms, peering down as he waited for the human to calm. He looked uncomfortable, so eventually Nickori sat next to him. After a moment he decided to pat his shoulder gently. He’d seen people do that in the Grove.

Jaken smiled at him. “T-thanks.”

Nickori blinked, surprised, and felt strangely warm inside. “Just calm down,” he said, patting Jaken again. “You’ll be extra scared for a bit, then you’ll just be your normal level of scared. Things’ll be okay.”

“You’re right,” Jaken said, breaths coming more easily. “It’s time. I can’t live under my father’s heel any longer.” He looked to Nickori. “Where should I start, though?”

“You’re in Caledon forest. You may as well start here.”

“It is nice here,” Jaken said. After a moment he gnawed on his lip. “Where… where do you live?”

Nickori looked out over the water. There was still no sign of Toolamoo. “…Caledon forest.”

“Oh.” He was quiet again for a time. “I… This seems like a good place to start.”

“Good,” Nickori said. “Then I just need to take Toolamoo back to Soggorsort and this ridiculous escapade is over.”

“So… Is there somewhere close by you recommend I go first?”

Nickori hesitated, in utter disbelief with what he was considering suggesting. “Once I’ve got Toolamoo home safely I’m going to Mabon Market. There’s always people needing work done there.” He narrowed his eyes at Jaken. “You’d just get lost if you tried to find it alone. Urgh, _fine_! You can come with me. Just don’t be annoying!”

Jaken’s face brightened. “Really? Wow! That’s great! Thank you so-“

“What did I _just_ say about being annoying?” Nickori groaned.

“Sorry,” the human replied, but he didn’t look especially apologetic with such a wide smile. “Wait, I thought you said you were heading to Queensdale?”

“Quiet time, Jaken.”

Nickori looked away again, a strange knot in his stomach. Suddenly Jaken’s arms were around his shoulders and Nickori’s heart practically stopped at the shock of it. The human gave the gentlest squeeze before he was away again, already shuffled back up onto the log before Nickori could register what had happened. His touch had left residual heat on Nickori’s cool leaves. The sylvari lightly touched his fingertips to his own shoulders, gawping as the human’s warmth slowly dissipated. Jaken was looking the other way so Nickori couldn’t see his face.

A splash came from the lake.

“Coo!” Toolamoo shouted, bearing an armful of lightly mangled fish. “Foods time!”

“Oh, great!” Jaken exclaimed, leaping to his feet. “I’m _starving_!”

He set off down the bank to help Toolamoo, leaving an utterly bewildered Nickori sat in the grass, fingers still touched to the warm spots on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escorting Jaken to Mabon Market, Nickori realises it might not be the best idea to leave him to fend for himself.

Mabon Market was its usual bustling self. Sylvari swanned back and forth as they went about their business, managing stalls or moving stock or perusing the available fare. There was the hum of voices on the air, only adding to the gentle chirping of the forest in the background. Nickori stood off to the side of all the activity, above the lightly lapping water of the thin riverbank. His arms were folded across his chest as he scowled at the cart in front of him. A small, blonde human was loading it up with baskets of vegetables. Nickori exhaled sharply, watching as his companion hoisted the goods with surprising strength for his small frame.

Nickori's eyes flicked to the owner of the cart. Something didn’t feel right. _What does it matter?_ He thought irritably. _I got him here, that’s my part of the deal over. He’s not my problem anymore._

Eventually Nickori cursed under his breath. “Hey!” he yelled, catching Jaken's attention. He jerked his head, indicating for the human to come over.

Jaken jolted, startled, but loaded the basket he was holding and scurried to him. “Hey,” he replied. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I was worried you’d already lef-”

“What’s the deal with the owner?” Nickori demanded.

Jaken blinked at him. “Uh, I’m getting paid to load up the cart.”

“Just with this stuff?”

“Um, once I’ve done this stuff there’s one more box on the other side of town I need to get.”

Nickori’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t do that one first?”

“The guy said that one had to go on last. That I shouldn’t go near it until I’d done the rest.”

Nickori put his face in his hands, shaking his head. “Of course he did,” he said, muffled by his palms. He dropped his arms. “Look, what do you think's gonna happen when once you’ve done all the work and wander off out of sight?”

Jaken stared at him blankly. Nickori could practically hear the rusty cogs of his mind crunching away at the brain teaser. He put a hand to his forehead.

“Thorns, it’s like Isci Mark II: Meat Edition.”

“Huh?” Jaken asked.

“Nothing,” Nickori said. “Just realising that you’re too stupid to go out into the world on your own.”

“I am?” Jaken gnawed his lip, looking concerned.

“Yeah, you are. I just don’t know what I’m going to do about it.”

A tall, scowling sylvari stalked over to them. Needles protruded from his cheeks and hard barky spikes sprouted from the top of his head. “What’s this? Why've you stopped working?” He looked at Nickori and curled his lip. “Who’s _this?_ ”

Nickori sneered at him. “I'm his boss. I handle his finances. Understand?” There was a long tense moment as the two stared at each other. “On you go, meaty. Finish loading up, I’ll see about getting your pay.”

“Yessir,” he said quickly before scurrying away, leaving Nickori and the cart owner glaring at each other.

“So,” Nickori said. “He’s almost done.” He put out a dark, leafy hand. “Payment.”

“He gets paid when he’s done.”

“ _No_ ,” Nickori said. “He gets paid now. If you think I’m going with him to get that last ‘crate’ you’re in for a shock.”

The cart owner gave him an awkward, toothy smile. “You see, the thing is-“

“Ah,” Nickori said, hand reaching for the weapon on his belt. “So that’s how we’re doing this.”

“Woah, woah, that’s not necessary. I mean, okay, I don’t actually have any _money_ but-"

“What do you have?” Nickori growled.

The carriage owner looked over his shoulder to the baskets before looking back to Nickori. “Turnips?” he said with a shrug. Nickori took a step forward and the cart owner raised up his hands. “Wait, wait, wait, I’m sure I’ve got something here!”

 

#

 

Nickori and Jaken sat a little way outside of Mabon Market, sharing a pouch of spider jerky. Jaken's breathing was heavy – he hadn’t long finished loading up all those vegetables. It was quieter here, more sounds of the flora and insects than of voices. Nickori found himself at peace as he munched away on a lump of jerky. Jaken plucked out the last piece and inspected the bag, just to see if there was any hiding. There wasn’t. He offered it to Nickori, who held up his hand.

“I’m stuffed,” he lied. “You have it.”

“Thanks.” Jaken grinned and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look,” Nickori said eventually, after Jaken had spent a good five minutes chewing.

He shrugged. “My father was a blacksmith, which means I was basically a blacksmith only I got paid in dinners instead of coin.”

“Your weird meaty family sounds worse every time you mention it.” He picked up the empty pouch and folded it away, tucking it into his bag. “Come on, let’s go see if we can sell some of this jewellery.”

Jaken hopped down from his perch on a large mushroom and stretched. “I still don’t get how he thought he was gonna pay me with no money.” He chuckled. “And you say _I'm_ stupid!”

Nickori exhaled deeply, shaking his head. “I know. Just ridiculous.”

They made their way around the market. Neither was particularly savvy with retail but they managed to sell the cart owner’s collection for a slightly higher sum than Jaken was promised in the first place.

It was getting on in the afternoon and Nickori wanted to be back in the Grove before nightfall. He’d had quite enough excitement and travelling at least for the next few days. He threw a glance to Jaken, who was staring bemused up at a signpost. Nickori’s shoulders sagged and he pulled a face.

“What are you doing?”

Jaken looked at him and gnawed his lip. “I’m, uh, trying to figure out where I might find an inn or something.” He then looked down at the smattering of coin in his palm. “Or how much that might cost.”

Nickori exhaled sharply through his nose. Jaken looked tired after his day of labouring. It would probably be kinder to let him find somewhere here to rest. Then again, he wasn’t the brightest by any stretch of the imagination. Who even knew what sort of trouble he’d manage to get into without supervision?

“Come on,” he grumbled. “You’re too stupid to leave here on your own.”

Jaken’s face brightened. “What? Really?”

“Urgh, yes, really,” Nickori said. “Come _on_. I want to be home before dark.” He turned and started off away from the sign.

“H-home?” Jaken asked, hurrying a few steps to catch up.

“Yeah, the Grove.” He glanced over irritably. There was a quite unreadable expression on Jaken’s face.

They travelled mostly in silence. Jaken had become a lot quieter since they’d dropped Toolamoo off near Soggosort, sensing Nickori’s general dislike of chitchat. He was grateful for the thinking time. He had to figure out why he’d invited Jaken to accompany him. Insisted on it! He’d helped the stupid human out of the labyrinth. Escorted him to safety. He’d even set him up with money! And yet here they were, walking through the jungle together, drawing ever closer to the Grove.

He glanced over at the small human. He looked very tired. Borderline exhausted. Of course, the last few days since they’d been trapped in the labyrinth had been eventful. He’d abandoned his old life, slept rough (which he _clearly_ didn’t do often), walked half way across Caledon and spent almost a full day labouring.

Night had fallen some time ago. Nickori considered briefly that perhaps they should stop and rest, but the city was near. If they pushed on, he’d be able to sleep properly. If they stopped it would only be more difficult to continue.

“Keep moving,” he said, grimacing at his own harsh tone. He added, somewhat softer: “We’re close.”

Jaken nodded and soldiered on.

Less than half an hour later, Nickori nudged his arm. He’d been trudging along grimly, staring at his feet. At the sylvari’s prompting, he looked up and ground to a halt, face dropping. Nickori smirked. In front of them, stretching up into the heavens, was the Pale Tree. The Grove. His mother and his home. It was an enormous thing, reaching out far above the rest of the jungle, it’s wide sprawling branches spreading out and shrouding this part of the jungle entirely. From within there was a deep, teal glow.

Nickori carried on walking, Jaken scurrying after him.

“This is your home?” Jaken sputtered.

“A small corner of it is.”

He led them up past the birthing pods without explanation or slowing down, Jaken gawping and skipping as he tried to keep up. He carried on into the city proper, under the comforting dense canopy of the Pale Tree. Nickori went as direct a route as possible, heading for the sloping walkways that led down into the lowest level of the Grove. Jaken followed in silence dumbstruck by the environment around them. Nickori glanced back and saw the awe on his face. It was oddly endearing. Even through his exhaustion, his expression was a picture of delight.

“I’ll show you around tomorrow,” Nickori said, though he wasn’t sure why. “I’m too tired tonight.”

Jaken smiled broadly at him. “Really? Wow, thanks! It’s just… amazing. Everything glows!”

“It’s not that impressive,” Nickori grumbled. “Even I glow.”

“And it’s wonderful!” Jaken blurted out. Nickori shot him a sharp glance out of surprise more than anything else and Jaken faltered. “I, uh, I mean it’s just kinda cool. I’m not used to people who glow.”

Nickori gave him a wary look and ignored the warmth in his gut. He led them to a little glade and next to a glistening cascade of water was a small, leaf bound structure. It looked as though it had grown as part of the very tree itself. Nickori exhaled contentedly. Home at last. Knowing his journey was over, his limbs felt ten times heavier. He led Jaken inside.

In the centre of his main room, sat at his table, there was a vibrant green sylvari in grey and blue clothing, a large lilac flower on the top of his head. He looked up, startled, and one of the many books he had open slipped onto the floor with a clatter. Nickori exhaled sharply.

“Isci, what’s wrong with your house?”

Iscarius the intruder cringed. “It’s just-“

“Do not say ‘cats’ at any point in the next sentence,” Nickori warned. Jaken peered between the two of them, confused. Iscarius looked at the human, then back to him, then back to Jaken. A stab of panic went through Nickori.

“Oh, hello!” Iscarius exclaimed. He turned back to Nickori. “Who’s this?”

Nickori froze, completely lost as for what to say. He had no words.

“I’m Jaken!” the oblivious human exclaimed. “Nice to meet you.”

Iscarius smiled. It was an odd smile, the type of smile it was entirely possible this particular sylvari had never worn before. The smile was, for want of a better phrase, smug as all hell. “I’m Iscarius. So how do you two-“

“Look, you can wash up through there,” Nickori said sharply to Jaken, shoving him by the shoulder toward a different room.

Jaken blinked, taken aback, but nodded quickly. “Sure, thanks.” He scurried away through the doorway.

“He seems nice,” Iscarius said.

“Shut up,” Nickori snapped, throwing his bag and sword down at the side of the room.

Iscarius laughed. “What’s wrong?” His dark eyes became rife with mischief. “Were they all out of grawl?”

“Shut up!” Nickori plopped ungraciously into a chair, folding his arms and scowling. “This is different to you and that leyline, Luci.”

“Woman,” Iscarius corrected. “And I think you’re lying. You’re glowing.”

“That’s natural,” Nickori snapped. “ _You’re_ glowing!”

“Bright enough to blind me?”

Nickori was all set to explode when Jaken pottered back through. The two sylvari shared a look, Iscarius barely able to contain his mirth, and turned their attention to him. Nickori’s annoyance was shoved to the back of his mind.

“You look awful,” he said. Jaken grimaced. Nickori looked back to Iscarius. “Go home, you waste of chlorophyll.”

He’d already started packing up his books. They both must have looked pretty bad for him to stop working unprompted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Iscarius asked.

Nickori nodded. “Sure. _Not_ in the morning.”

Iscarius grinned. “Okay. I’ll be late up anyway,” he said, scooping up his pile of books. It was already late. He’d probably be working until close to morning anyway. The weirdo.

He said a quick farewell to Jaken, smirked at Nickori, and disappeared out the front door.

“Who was that?”

“My brother.”

Jaken frowned, confused. It probably felt contradictory to what Nickori had told him about how sylvari worked. He’d explain in the morning. Maybe. He hooked his fingers, indicating for Jaken to follow him, and went through to his tiny spare room. There was just enough space to stand next to the low bed, which was currently covered in weapons and knickknacks. He swept them onto the floor and pulled a moss blanket out from underneath it. He worried briefly that Jaken wouldn’t be happy sleeping on a mushroom and under moss but the expression on his face was enchanted. Hopefully the novelty value would last through the night. He handed him the blanket.

“That’s you,” he said, squeezing past Jaken and making for the door.

“Nickori,” the human said, voice soft. He turned. Jaken was peering at him with the blanket hugged close. “Thank you. For everything.”

Nickori grunted. “At least I know you’re not getting into trouble here,” he said, ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”

He forced himself across the abode and into his own room. It was dark and still in there. Instead of readying himself for sleep, he sat on the edge of the bed. This was the first time he’d been alone in days and, perhaps for only the second time in his life, he felt very alone indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of references from a story that I haven't published as I don't know if it would appeal as it's related to an ongoing RP plot. Just for clarity, Nick's reference to Iscarius' girlfriend Luci as a leyline is related to his disbelief that Iscarius actually has a girlfriend. As he has a general dislike of humans due to That One Time He Got Mugged, Nick asked "were they all out of imaginary grawl?" Hence a very smug Iscarius.


End file.
